


Can we stay like this?

by patpat325



Series: Ereriweek [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patpat325/pseuds/patpat325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are watching Game of Thrones and Eren tries to get romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we stay like this?

_Is that your order…my grace?_

A stern looked flashed across the king’s face before he took his leave.

“No.” Levi whispered.

The two girls on TV started crying and shouting some useless protests to try and save their beloved wolf.

“Why?!” Levi’s voice came out much louder than he wanted it to.

“It’s only a TV show, don’t get so upset” Eren raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s sudden wail.

“But it’s still cruel only because the plastic ken doll ain’t got the dick to deal with his own shit!” The shaken raven started reasoning and reached out for a cushion to bury his head in while the wolf’s death played out on the big Samsung TV screen.

“I knew you shouldn’t watch Game of Thrones…” Eren muttered and sank into the couch. “Look, he’s going to do it quickly and humanely” Eren pointed out happily as Eddard Stark pulled the knife out of its sheath.

“No!” Levi yelped into the cushion which made Eren laugh. Levi was a sucker for animals and Eren knew that. “Little shit should get her tongue ripped out for lying to her king anyway” He looked up at the screen just as the ending credits of episode two started.

“Or dump that shot ass pretty boy with way too much foundation on.” Eren said.

Levi shot Eren a glare “There’s nothing wrong with being short.”

“Oh! So now you’re defending him?” The brunette laughed and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

“No. I’m defending his height.” The raven looked back at the black screen, deciding it would be a good idea to move to the next episode. He got out of his cosy, warm seat and walked to the DVD in order to change the disc. He grabbed the remote and pressed play. With a smile he took a step back expecting to hit the couch but instead he hit Eren’s lap.

“What are you doing?” He automatically bolted up out of reflex. Eren obviously _moved_ on purpose.

“I want to cuddle” Eren said playfully and grabbed the raven’s hips to drag him back down.

“I’ll get too hot after like 5 minutes”

“No you won’t” the twenty two year old brunette hummed in self agreement and wrapped his long tan arms around the now comfortably sitting raven. He placed his chin on Levi’s shoulder to actually have a view onto the TV.

Levi isn’t the one for cuddling but it was less stressful when Eren was involved so he let himself relax in his boyfriends grip.

“How many episodes it is?”

“10” Eren answered and nuzzled his nose into the curve on Levi’s neck and softly kissed it.

“Don’t distract me”

“I’m not” The brunette sank into the couch and pulled Levi down with him. Levi scowled at the awkward position and decided to get off and sit next to Eren. He dropped himself onto the brunettes’ chest and also sank to make himself more comfortable.

Eren ‘s eyes slightly widened in panic as the twenty five year old man stood up but relief welcomed his senses as soon as he felt something heavy drop onto his chest. He chuckled and draped a lazy arm around Levi to hold him closer.

“It’s fine. I’ll get it later”

“What makes you think I’ll let you, I might be here all night watching this”

“I don’t mind if this is playing in the background, probably gonna be some epic soundtrack scene actually. It just adds to the epicness of what we’ll be doing” White teeth revealed themselves in a wide grin as Eren Jaeger, started giving hints about his near future plans to do with Levi. Levi glared Eren in the eyes for a few seconds but the passionate, wild green winning the stare battle.

“You idiot” He looked back at the screen and smirked. He draped an arm across Eren’s chest to cling himself onto the man and they sat together in that position through episode three and four.

“One of us needs to get up.” Eren sighed, the discs need changing. “Come on, up you get”

“Why me? I got up last time”

“Because you’re on top of me and It’s just more convenient for your majestic ass to get up.”

Levi smirked “Thanks” He hesitated whether to get up or not, this cuddling position was pretty comfortable and they weren’t too intertwined so the body heat didn’t get to the raven too badly.

“Can we not just stay like this…?” The raven asked timidly.

“What are you asking?” Eren tilted his head and buried his face in the soft silky locks to hide his growing smile.

“I want to cuddle with you” Levi said, a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

“Is that an order…your grace?” A stupid wide grin plastered itself onto the tan skinned males’ face.

Levi only chuckled and tightened his grip around the _oh-so-funny_ brat that he came to love so much.

“Yes” Was his reply and they stayed like that talking about different and random things that came to their minds. It was a nice, relaxing evening filled with a long cuddling session which possibly led to other extreme events.

**Author's Note:**

> yep. I just finished episode 2 & AM hooked on it so uuhuuhu had to use the idea.  
> BTW wow. thanks for the kudos on the other two lmao I was actually quite shocked for the cheesecake one. I will make a sequel to that! XD


End file.
